


Don't Mind Me, I'm Watching

by sirenofodysseus



Series: we'll all keep quiet [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon has a secret, and Jane is curious. He just doesn't expect Luther Wainwright to be involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind Me, I'm Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I REALLY miss Luther Wainwright.

I.

 

Without knocking, Jane strolled into Lisbon’s office and smiled at her. Lisbon glanced up at him, annoyance in her expression as she continued to type something on her computer.

 

            “I’m busy, Jane,” Lisbon told him. Jane plopped down onto her white couch and stared at her, amused by the facial expressions that she kept making at his presence. “Did you glance over those files like I asked?”

 

            “Andrew’s innocent,” Jane replied, lacing his fingers together. “A simple charlatan involved in a scam, which somehow killed his girlfriend.” He knew Lisbon would roll her eyes at his “cold reading”, considering the senior agent had already given him that information in her debriefing twenty-four hours ago. However, he just wasn’t interested in that case; he was more interested in the boldface lie that Lisbon had told him, moments prior to her leaving work last night.

 

            “Were you not listening to me yesterday?” Lisbon asked, grimacing. Jane continued to smile. “Andrew Rider admitted to being a fraud in Inflammation Corp’s scheme.” He watched her roll her eyes. “I wasn’t asking you to inform me about Andrew again, Jane.”

 

He chuckled again. Lisbon could be _so_ predictable. “You asked me to read through his file and tell you what I learned.” Jane continued to smile, before he leaned back on her couch. “I learned Andrew’s lack of involvement; and I also learned that Andrew’s favorite color was razzmatazz.” He heard Lisbon groan.

 

            “How in the hell does razzmatazz solve our case?”

 

            “It doesn’t,” Jane admitted and Lisbon glared, which allowed him to view the dark circles under her eyes in contempt. “It’s just a fun word to say, really. Razzmatazz! Razz-mah-tahz.” Lisbon didn’t look amused and he wondered if it had anything to do with her lack of sleep, even though she had promised (yesterday evening, before leaving work) that she was going to go home and sleep. Jane could have passed off Lisbon’s “exhaustion” as being from many different factors, but her _tardiness_ into work made her behavior so suspicious. What had Lisbon been doing last night that made her two hours late coming into work? “It does, however, lead us into a good conversation about you.” Lisbon blinked.

 

            “Me?”

 

            “Yes, you,” Jane answered. “You were late to work this morning…”

 

            “My car refused to start,” and there it was, Jane’s reason to believe that something _else_ was going on with her. Instead of telling him to “mind your own business”, she had just practically begged him to invade her life. “I was too busy dealing with your crap yesterday to take my vehicle in.”

 

            “You could have called one of us,” Jane continued and Lisbon rolled her eyes again. “Van Pelt’s been dying to take you on a trip in her new vehicle. Hopefully, it’ll end up better for her this time.” Jane winced at the thought of either woman lost in the woods, due to an overturned vehicle again.

 

            “I got to work, didn’t I?” Lisbon asked, avoiding the subject. “So, why does it matter how I got here or who got me here?”

 

Jane’s smile grew. “Someone took you?” Lisbon grimaced. “A secret beau, perhaps?” She snorted in return. “What? You honestly don’t think I believe your stories about being a workaholic all of the time, do you? Teresa Lisbon needs some lovin’ too.”

 

            “I work nearly 80 hours a week,” Lisbon informed him, dryly. “Any _lovin’_ ,” she mocked him, “that I’m obviously getting doesn’t happen when I’m conscious.”

 

So there _was_ a mysterious beau? Someone Lisbon was either ashamed to name? Or at least, point fingers at? Jane tried to recall if anyone’s body language had changed around Lisbon lately; but he came up blank. Cho had Summer and Rigsby had Sarah. Van Pelt had….well, he wasn’t entirely too sure on who she had, but he knew the “secret” wasn’t a Van Pelt/Lisbon tryst. Lisbon would never date a co-worker, regardless of how _hot_ the relationship would have been in the eyes of every CBI male agent.

 

Jane slowly stood from her couch. “Andrew wasn’t straight. He had a boyfriend; probably the shady CEO from Inflammation Corp, Kennedy Something.” Before Lisbon even had the chance to question him, he hurried from her office.

 

If Lisbon didn’t want to tell him the truth, he’d just find out on his own.

 

* * *

 

            “I’m going home for the night, Jane,” Lisbon told him, nearly eight hours after their previous conversation. He peered at her from his couch, quite content from the nap he had just taken; he noticed that she hadn’t changed her work attire and she certainly didn’t _look_ excited about the prospects of meeting her lover, so maybe he had been wrong about her secret? However, he was _never_ wrong.

 

Something _was_ up and Lisbon’s lies were very rude, considering they were partners. What if whomever she was with hurt her? Or what if she had somehow fallen in love with Red John? Did Lisbon not see the dangers in keeping secrets from him still?   

 

            “Huge night planned?” Jane asked, curious to see if she’d lie to him again.

 

Lisbon stared at him, before she crossed her arms against her chest. “A night away from you is always huge.” Her grin made him feign hurt, as he swung his legs onto the floor and moved into a sitting position. “Actually go home today, okay?” He waved her words off.

 

            “The couch is way better than my bed.” Lisbon shrugged.

 

            “Have it your way, I suppose,” Lisbon told him, before he moved from the couch and hugged her. She tensed in his arms for a moment, before she relaxed in his hold. “Do I want to know why you’re hugging me?”

 

            “Just an apology for earlier,” he lied with a smile. Jane pulled away from her. “Night, Lisbon.”

 

            “Night, Jane.”

 

He waited until Lisbon had completely vanished from his line of vision, before he pulled the “borrowed” GPS contraption from his jacket pocket. Jane felt semi-guilty about tracking Lisbon, but he knew it was for her own protection.

 

If she was in trouble, she’d thank him later for protecting her.

 

(And if she wasn’t, well…he’d cross that bridge when it got there.)

 

II.

 

Maneuvering his vehicle, Jane swiftly pulled into the parking lot where Lisbon’s vehicle sat not too far from one of the side buildings. The Sleeper’s Paradise was a rat-infested, little hole in the wall motel, which sat nearly thirty minutes outside of Sacramento. Putting his car into park, Jane wondered if Lisbon felt safer in thinner walls, or if she were just trying to go for a cliché of “typical affair gone wrong”.

 

He killed his engine and hopped out of his vehicle, strolling up to the set of five rooms in front of Lisbon’s vehicle. Jane stared at each door, numbered _30_ through _35_ , and tried to figure out which room belonged to Lisbon. Rooms 30 through 33 all seemed empty and room 34 had a peculiar scent wafting from the open window, which left room 35 to be under the ownership of Lisbon.

 

Jane quickly glanced around the vacant platform, before he moved to pick the lock on number 35. The door clicked open and he moved into the “living area” of her motel room; Jane paid little attention to the dimly lit room, as he tiptoed toward the lone open bedroom door.

 

He heard nothing for a few moments, while he made himself comfortable. He wanted to leave long before Lisbon (and her secret lover) discovered his presence, but his curiosity was killing him and he forced himself to wait in silence for any clues as to whose Lisbon’s mysterious lover was.

 

He “patiently” waited, flexing his fingers, until he heard something _thump_ against the wall. Jane carefully peeked around the wooden doorframe, until his eyes met the bare back of Teresa Lisbon. Jane stared at the curvature of her body and the perfection of her lush skin, transfixed at her fluid movements, as she moved her hips hard against her unseen lover. He heard the lover (male, most likely) moan and Jane continued to watch, trying to contain his own reaction at watching his _attractive_ and _very naked female_ partnergyrate against someone else.

 

 _I am celibate_ ; Jane had to remember as he shifted to ignore his growing arousal. _I am celibate. I am celibate. Lisbon is my best friend. Lisbon is not…is not…_

 

The hypnotic movements of her body caused his mouth to go dry and his rational thoughts to stop. _He_ wanted to be her mysterious lover; he wanted to feel her glistening skin against his, he wanted to watch her eyes darken and breasts harden in pleasure, he wanted to feel her feathery touch on him. He _wanted_ to hear his name from her lips, instead of…

 

            “Luther…”

 

Jane blinked once and then again in surprise. He doubted Lisbon had chosen Agent-in-Charge Luther Wainwright for shock value, considering they certainly weren’t expecting him to follow.

 

No. What he was _ultimately_ witnessing was the coming together of Luther Wainwright and Teresa Lisbon; and after a few more moments of observation, Jane could understand _why_ Lisbon had chosen Wainwright.

 

Wainwright… _Luther_ , he corrected silently, probably hadn’t been like any of the other men that she had been with in the past. His Lisbon had the tendency to attract men like Walter Mashburn, and Luther was anything _but_ Walter Mashburn. Luther, to Lisbon, had his own “damaged intensity” (something obviously related to his mommy issues) and just as Walter had found Lisbon’s “damaged intensity” attractive, Lisbon found Luther’s attractive.

 

At first, he took no pleasure in studying his male boss’s body.

 

 _I’m just sizing him up_ , Jane thought, lacing his fingers together.

 

Luther was _average_ , at best; with his broad and hairless chest, muscles that rippled down his arms, a flat stomach and long and lean muscular legs, Jane knew Lisbon could do better.

 

That thought, however, didn’t prevent his fingers from dipping below the waistband of his dress pants.

 

That thought also didn’t prevent his fingers from caressing himself, as he watched Lisbon drop to her knees and take Luther within her mouth. He could hear Luther’s rapid breaths in the silence, as he spied the man resting his head against the motel room wall; his eyes closed and his mouth open.

 

Jane groaned lowly.

 

They were _killing_ him.

 

He focused his attention on the way Lisbon’s head bobbed with her lips wrapped around Luther.

 

He focused his attention on the slight quivering in Luther’s leg muscles, as his hands pulled at Lisbon’s dark tresses of hair. 

 

He tried to ignore his own arousal at the sight of Lisbon on her knees, but eventually, his needs won out. Jane quickly moved to unbutton and unzip his pants, before both of his hands were eventually below the elastic of his boxers.

 

Jane watched, until he knew he couldn’t watch anymore.

 

III—

 

Waiting in Luther’s office, Jane relaxed in the man’s chair. He knew the Agent-in-Charge wouldn’t be pleased about his unwarranted appearance, but Jane _needed_ to speak with Luther about a topic of worldly importance before both of their busy days started. The topic of Teresa Lisbon probably could have waited until much later; however, Jane’s mind had refused to calm _after_ the events of last night.

 

Lisbon had seemed quite content in Luther’s hold, but Jane wanted to make it clear to the man-child that if he hurt Lisbon, Jane would hurt him and his precious career. Lisbon deserved _nothing_ but the best and Jane had no qualms in ruining the man’s career, just because he hurt his best friend.

 

Jane spun around in Luther’s chain, grinning, as he heard the door open.

 

            “I could have sworn I locked that,” Luther muttered to him, as he flipped on the light switch.

 

            “Good morning, sunshine,” Jane greeted, cheerfully and Luther nearly jumped an inch in the air.

 

            “Jane! What in the hell are you doing in here?” Luther turned toward him, grimacing. Jane continued to grin. “I’m not even going to ask how you managed to break into my office.”

 

            “It was simple, really,” Jane said. “Your secretary, Kimberly, is a lovely woman. She’s also extremely dedicated to your schedule.” Luther stared at him, before he crossed his arms against his chest. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here.”

 

            “An explanation would be nice, yes.”

 

Jane stood from Luther’s chair. “Yesterday, I realized Lisbon had a secret beau. I honestly had no idea who it was, until I ran into you in the hallway yesterday.” He placed his hand to his chin. “You had the body language of a relaxed man; and nobody is _that_ relaxed, unless they’ve had several rounds of satisfying sex…”

 

            “Jane!” Luther interrupted, unfolding his arms. “My… _business_ is none of your concern.”

 

            “It is, especially when you’re with Lisbon,” Jane answered, stepping toward him. “See, I honestly wouldn’t have cared if you had dated Susan Darcy. But Lisbon? Lisbon’s my best friend; and she deserves the best.” Jane stood inches from Luther. “If you hurt her, I shall ruin your career.”

 

            “Are you threatening me, Jane?”

 

Jane nodded. “I believe I am, yes.” He watched Luther open and close his mouth repeatedly, before he stepped from the room. “Behave, Luther.”

 

* * *

 

            “Where have you been all day?” Lisbon asked Jane, around noon, after she had emerged from her office for her lunch break. Jane stared up at her from his couch with a slight smile. “You missed all the excitement this morning.”

 

            “Let me guess,” Jane said, as he yawned. “You caught the killer of Andrew’s girlfriend?” Lisbon stared at him, rolling her eyes. “You’re welcome, Lisbon.”

 

            “Did I say thank you?”

 

            “I had assumed you were getting ready to,” Jane replied, sitting up on his couch. “Considering that you were about to invite me out to lunch with you.” He grinned at her and she crossed her arms against her chest. “Unless you have a date…” Lisbon didn’t seem as if Luther had said anything to her about him, but he still had to throw the bait out there.

 

            “Come on, Jane,” Lisbon told him, sighing. “I suppose I do _owe_ you lunch, as you were semi-behaved today.” He grinned and followed her out the door.

 

IV.

 

Checking the time on his cellphone, Jane had almost missed the small hand motion Lisbon made with her hand. He and Lisbon had enjoyed a nice little Greek lunch and while he didn’t want their lunch break to end, he knew he had to keep an eye on the time; Lisbon was still a stickler for the rules.

 

            “So, Jane,” Lisbon said, after he had placed his cellphone away. “What did you do last night?” Jane smiled innocently at her question. He couldn’t very well tell her that he had _watched_ her and Luther last night, as he knew she’d be angry.

 

            “I watched some sports.” He had to hold in his snort. Technically, what Luther and Lisbon had done _was_ a type of sport…just not something the television couldn’t broadcast. “It was a pretty good…”

 

            “Do you want to know what I found this morning?” Lisbon asked, interrupting him. Jane said nothing. “I was dressing this morning, when I found this.” He watched Lisbon’s hand dip into her jacket pocket, before she placed the “something” on the table.

 

It was his GPS tracking thingy.

 

Lisbon scowled. “I don’t appreciate being spied on, Jane.”

 

            “How do you know that’s mine?” Jane asked. “I don’t own any high tech stuff. I just let Van Pelt handle all of my needs.” Of course, he hadn’t gotten that particular tracking thingy from Van Pelt; he had gotten it from somewhere else. “And Lisbon? Me? Spy on you? What? I would never!”

 

            “Save your breath, Patrick,” Jane heard Luther’s voice, as the man plopped down next to Lisbon. “It didn’t occur to me, until after our little conversation, that you hadn’t _seen_ me yesterday.” Jane paused to think about it; he hadn’t seen Wainwright yesterday, he had seen Wainwright’s almost identical twin. “Teresa had discovered _that_ transmitter this morning and you had apparently rented this item yesterday, as it is in your name.”

 

Jane kept his eyes on them both. “You have no proof.”

 

            “No?” Lisbon asked, as she dipped her hand into her jacket again and pulled out a small notebook. Jane nearly smacked his self. How hadn’t he noticed it missing? It apparently had fallen from his pocket in all of his excitement. “I obviously don’t have proof, do I?” Lisbon didn’t appear angry with him for spying, but he still felt as if he was missing something.

 

Luther took Lisbon’s hand. “I called Teresa after you had left my office. She said she was going to invite you to lunch; and after that…” Luther looked to her with a small smile, before she glanced down at her phone.

 

            “If you had wanted to join us, Jane,” Lisbon told Jane. “You should have just asked. Come on,” she motioned for him to follow her, as Luther stood up with her. “We have fifteen or so minutes left of lunch to get you off, so come on.”

 

Jane could only stare in surprise, before he decided to follow them anyway.  


End file.
